


Little Red

by kasienka_nikki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasienka_nikki/pseuds/kasienka_nikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Sterek Little Red fanarts I've made, hope you guys like it. Comments are always welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallpaper version of graphic I've made for Lulu's fanfic. You can read it here http://archiveofourown.org/works/542037

More sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/100153.html)

 


	2. Little Red 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, my dear, it isn’t safe(…)to walk through these woods alone.”

More sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/100425.html)

 


	3. Little Red 3

More sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/100758.html)

 


	4. Little Red 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one. Hope you guys like it.

More sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/100891.html). Comments always welcome

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan to make this one, I kind of like it. Hope you'll like it too.

More sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/101197.html)

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably not the last one...

Do NOT REPOST on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/35708964654/red-riding-hood-high-res-please)

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Riding Hood - Derek

 

Do NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/35718771036/red-riding-hood-derek-high-res-please-stiles)

Thank you so much for all comments, it means so much to me. I'm really happy you like my graphics.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one for now.

more sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/101756.html). Will make some icons later this week, check my LJ.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stiles in new at being an alpha. The fact that he's been followed by gorgeous omega is not helping either."
> 
> more sizes [here](http://kasienka-nikki.livejournal.com/105496.html)
> 
> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/40106242278/little-red-7-and-last-more-sizes-here)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made for LULU.
> 
> DO NOT repost on Tumblr. You can reblog [here](http://kasienkanikki.tumblr.com/post/80659525896/happy-birthday-my-lovely-lulu)

[  ](https://31.media.tumblr.com/69b1d49c9b7da25aa63703b02e4941fc/tumblr_n2yaibE0HA1qcwr43o1_1280.jpg)

 


End file.
